All Stars
by Destiny Owl
Summary: Idea originally by ScarletRedSouls, Marinette Dupain-Cheng gets a design scholarship to a prestigious school. What happens when word gets around thats she's here on scholarship? How will everyone react? What about a certain group of boys, in particularly one with emerald eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to say a special thank you to ScarletRedSouls for coming up with idea of this !ReverseHarem AU and giving me permission to write. So encourage all of you to go check her out and to enjoy this story.**

 **I will be updating this story every Monday so keep an eye out for it and enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH" Marinette screamed with excitement. "It came!"

Alya pushed the excited girl aside and took the letter from her shacking hands. Nino sat down at the bench and eagerly waited to hear the news within the letter regarding his friend.

The young bluenette squealed and took the letter back from her bestie before gently and carefully opening the envelope.

 _ **Dear Ms Marinette Dupain-Cheng,**_

 ** _We are very excited to inform you that you have been accepted into the design and fashion program here at All Star Academy. You have also been awarded a scholarship that will pay for all of your school fees, uniform and the design and fashion fee's that will be included in your school fee's. We were highly impressed with your designs and your application into the program and are thrilled to have you come to our school._**

 ** _Incased In this letter is also the list of books that you will need to purchase before you move into your dorm on the first of September._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Madam Rosalina._**

 ** _School Principal_**

To the young girl's right a high pitch scream quickly came pre warning the giant hug the Marinette was soon to receive from Alya.

"You got in!" Alya squealed while her boyfriend clapped Marinette on the back in congratulations.

Her parents stood across the room and smiled proudly at their daughter.

"I can't believe it, I got accepted! This was a huge risk. Nobody gets accepted into All Star Academy. I did it. Omg the 1st is next week. I have to pack and get my book. I have to create a whole new wardrobe for this. OH Alya whats am i going to do." Her words traveling at a million miles per hour.

Alya laughed and her friends antics and attempted to calm her down. "Mari your in a uniform during school hours and personally you are the most fashionable girl out there so calm down. If you need to i can come with and we can get some new fabrics and go shopping together this afternoon and tomorrow. Nino and i will also help get you packed for this."

"Thanks Alya for being so supportive. I cant believe were not going to see each other everyday. I'll get to come home for the holidays but durning the term its too far to do so."

"Honey technology is an amazing thing. We can still talk all the time and we can face time if we want to see reactions on each other's faces."

The bluenette giggles "Yeah your right."

"We are so proud of you muffin, here's $500, I want you three to go out and get everything needed for Mari's school book and if there's any left over change go ahead and greet yourselves." Marinette's father said as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the change.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Alright! Come on girl lets get moving." Alya dragged Marinette and Nino out of the small bakery while to two adults laughed at the three teens.

* * *

The first place they went to was the book store to collect all of Mari's required books.

"Alright first thing first, I need " _Design and Fashion_ " written by Gabriel Agreste." Marinette read the first book off of her list.

"Well that makes sense." Nino commented as he went off to find the design section.

"Alright the next book i need is, " _My Fashion Career"_ by Cristopher Todd."

Alya looks at her best friend and asks weather or not the rest of her books are in the design section.

"Well yeah most of my classes are in that department. I will just need a year 11 math text book but aside from that i need " _Fashion Through the Ages"_ by Alicia Jones and " _What Makes a Great Design"_ by Hollie Smith." Marinette said.

"Great you head to the fashion section over by Nino and I'll go get your math textbook." Alya said before walking off.

"Alright." Mari said to no one in particular.

"Hey Nino, found anything yet." The young designer asked.

"Yeah, i found Gabriel Agreste's book for yah, there's an entire section." He commented.

"Yeah i would hope so." She giggles before scanning the selves for her other textbooks. Luckily they were right next to each other and it was only a matter of time before Alya came racing around the corner with the final textbook.

The group went to the counter and paid for the textbooks with the $500 Marinette's father Tom gave them.

"Well we still got $100 left. What do we want to do first?" Marinette asked the group.

Nino was the first to respond, "Donuts."

"Huh?" The two girls asked.

"I'm hungry, lets go get some donuts before hitting the fabric store." He explained earning a slap upside the head from Alya.

"We can get food from the bakery on the way to the fabric store, alright." Alya told her boyfriend while grabbing a book off the counter and leading the way out the door followed by a shocked Nino and giggly Marinette.

* * *

"So Mari what fabrics are you planning on getting?" Alya asked as they entered the small store.

"Mmmm, this is so good, mmmm" Nino said while devouring several donuts from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

"Get a room Nino." Alya said slapping said boy upside the head.

Marinette starts laughing hysterically, "I'm going to miss you guys so much. How am I going to survive without you too."

"I don't know Mari, just don't forget about us." Alya told me as we walked between the fabrics.

"What to we think about this?" Marinette asked holding up a light pink fabric.

"It's cute. What about this lilac colour?" She turns to me and hold up a nice coloured fabric.

"Yeah that's cute. It would nice to put some flowers on a black skirt or sweater. Do they have it in a thread?" Marinette asked while looking at a nice wine red coloured fabric. "This would make a nice dress for any important parties or evenings that I have to attend."

"Oh you should do this sparkly purple fabric into a full length formal dress. You would look amazing." Alya sung.

"Alright I'll get 2 meters worth of that, along with the light pink, black and grey fabrics. That should be enough to get me a few new outfits for weekends and school social events." Marinette said letting her brain race through different ideas.

Alya and Nino help the young designer carry everything to the front counter as she pays for everything.

Finally ready to head back to the bakery, Nino orders a few pizza's for dinner as his treat to the small group and Marinette's parents. All of them planning out their last week together before the start of school.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading y'all, please leave a Review and tell me what you guys thought. Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I'm back. I apologise for not updating i was so busy with rehearsals for my school musical I didn't have any spare time. Doesn't matter now, we perform next Tuesday so i will be free to update weekly hopefully with no problem after that.**

 **How you enjoy this longer chapter and please leave a review at the end thanks!**

* * *

"Ok first day of school, you all ready honey?" Sabine Dupain-Cheng asked her daughter as she came down from her room.

"Yep this is the last of it. I can't believe todays the day I go to All Star Academy. How crazy is this?" Marinette comments while walking out of the bakery to the car, looking back at her home for the last time until Christmas. Soaking in the sight one last time.

"Alright I'm ready, lets go." Marinette says ready to hop in the car when she hears her name being called out by two familiar figures running down the street towards them.

"Mari wait, we're here!" Alya pants stopping at the girls side with Nino right behind her. "We're coming with you, Our parents are fine with it, so no protesting." She tells the bluenette.

A smile lights up her face and hugs her two best friends. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The 3 of the including Marinette's parents hop into the car making a start on the long drive ahead of them.

* * *

The small blue Ford Focus pulls up to the school and into the guest parking. All passengers taking in the marvellous view of the Academy. Students walking around the grounds in regular clothes and teachers welcoming all new students. The Dupain-Cheng's plus Alya and Nino helped pull Marinette's stuff out of the car before walking over to the entrance.

"Hi, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng a scholarship student for design and fashion, I was wondering if you could tell me where the dorms would be?" the petite girl asked a young, yet stand off-ish woman holding a clipboard.

"I'm sorry Ms Dupain-Cheng I am not a member of the staff here. I am simply escorting Mr Agreste to school. I do not know where the female dorms would be." She tells me coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming that you worked here ma'am." Mari tries to apologise however is quickly saved when a woman comes walking over.

"Ms Dupain-Cheng?" She asks.

"Yes"

"Good, i am Madam Rosalina. Come with me i will show to you your dorm." The group starts walking behind the school principal as she talks with Marinette. "We however only have one current bed available as our other dorms are getting a renovation. These dorms are larger then he old ones however we have more students then we can house. So we are having to do co-dorms. I hope you don't mind. We've put you in the best room, however if it is to uncomfortable to share a dorm with a male we can make other arrangements. Normally he gets his own dorm as his father pays for it however arrangements have been made to allow this. If anything happens or goes wrong let me know straight away." Madam Rosalina talked as she took the group down the halls and around the school. "Any Questions?"

Nobody had any, Marinette however is so overwhelmed with this new information as she is taken to her room.

"If their aren't any questions, then i will leave you here. Your dorm is at the end on the right. Enjoy the view." She says handing over a card and key over to the girl before walking off.

"Alright lets meet my dorm mate." Marinette says walking to the end of the hall. She puts in the key for the room and opens the door. Her jaw drops at the sight. The have a corner room, leaving more space. 2 out of the 4 walls were windows and each window had a bed, desk and set of drawers beneath them. It was a beautiful sight. Their was also a small couch and T.V along with a small table and chairs. The only down side was the single bathroom, that will probably get awkward.

The room was empty minus a few bags on one of the two beds but it seemed like the owner took a hike. The entails on one of the bags was _A.A._

"I wonder who that is?" Nino asked.

"I don't know but he's claimed that bed so i guess ill take the other." Mari told everyone as she walked over to it. "Just leave my bags on the bed, ill unpack later tonight. I think I'm going to go look around for a bit. Get acquainted to the school." She suggested.

"Alright dear, well get out of your hair. Please remember to call us at any time and we love you." her mother said giving the girl before her father comes over.

"We will miss you, but you stay strong and show this school who you are." Her papa grinned barrel saying goodbye.

Nino was next, his was quick and brief but meaningful before handing over to Alya who was already crying.

"Alya don't cry, we will still talk every night. That wont change and neither will our friendship." Marinette said trying to comfort her best friend.

"I know but school will be so different. What will i do without you?" She cried.

"You'll be brave, like i know you are and you stay with Nino. He will be there for you." Mari says.

"Your right. Goodbye Mari, talk to you later." She says giving her bestie one last hug before leaving.

"Thanks guys. I love you all." Marinette says once last time before Nino starts pushing Alya out the door before she can beg to stay here with her or convince said girl to come back. "Good luck Mari!" He says one last time, shutting the door leaving the girl by herself.

It was the first time Marinette has been by herself to think about everything thats happened over the course of the past week. It gave her time to think.

Everything in the past week came crashing down on her shoulders. Just a week ago she was a young girl with the dream of being accepted into such a prestigious school, then to open a letter that changed her life. Finally to be here in one of the best dorms in the school, sharing it with a male who shes never met is terrifying. This is his dorm and here she is coming in while hers is being built on the other side of the school, he's been kind enough to share even though he didn't have too.

As she reflected back she realised the she never expected to get accepted into such a school. Applying for All Star Academy was a long shot, nobody ever gets accepted on scholarship ship at All Star Academy. This could make or brake her career in the fashion industry. If she doesn't empress then she will be expelled from the school and will never make it into fashion, she will never live her dream of working under the great Gabriel Agreste before starting her own Empire.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the door being opened by a tall, blond guy.

"Oh, hey, you must be my room mate. I'm Adrien." The blond said walking up to the girl.

"Yeah I'm Marinette. Thanks for sharing the dorm with me. I don't think I would have been accepted had you not." She said introducing herself.

"Your the scholarship girl right?" He asked before continuing. "Your application was the best the school had seen in decades and you managed to impress my father. Nobody does that, not even me. When my father approved your application the school was shocked, he never does that. Then the school said that they didn't have any dorms available for any new students i step up and volunteered to share mine. Due to my fathers status i have one of the top dorms in the school and no one to share it with. All of my other friends are bunking with each other until the new renovations are done so i was happy to volunteer."

Marinette smiled at the Adrien, trying to figure out where she had seen him before, when suddenly it clicked. "Your Adrien Agreste, your father is Gabriel Agreste." She said slow trying to comprehend it all.

"Yeah, I probably should have mentioned that, shouldn't I?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyways which bed would you prefer?" He asked

The shocked girl look at the bed that currently held all of her possessions. "I'm fine with this one, all of my bags are already placed here so it'll make things easier."

"Alright well I'm going to let you settle in and I'm going to hang with my friends. So see you later for dinner." Adrien says kinda awkwardly before walking back outside the dorm.

After seeing the son of her Idol walk out of their dorm Marinette slouch on her bed as the days evens suddenly came into view. Her World turned upside down the minuet Adrien Agreste walked into the room. All of this suddenly make the standers to do well her so much higher. The Gabriel Agreste approved her application. His son is her dorm mate. She is now expected to be amazing at everything because idol is watching every step she makes. This leaves no room for failure in Marinette's book.

After looking around the room Marinette finally decided to take Adrien's suggestion and get settled in. She put in head phones and started sing as she worked on unpacking all of her stuff.

She became so focused that she didn't notice her room mate come back into the dorm.

* * *

 **And thats it for today so please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Love you all xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i know its been a few weeks but just finished a musical and went straight into block exams which most of you will understand. Got a few more left this week and next but I should be able to update inbetween everything, so wish me luck! Any ways on with the story ;)**

* * *

It's been a month since Marinette first arrived at All Star Academy and she's has had her ups and downs. Her room mate Adrien is barely in so she hasn't exactly seen him much aside from class but even then 'Little Miss Queen Bee' Chloe Bourgeois is always hanging off his arms.

The two had a run in early in the first weeks.

" _Oh sorry. Didn't see you there? Guess my eyes can't register that horrendous outfit." The honey blond brat said as she walked past the small girl on the floor._

" _Guess my brain can't see where your crown is your majesty." Marinette said calling back to her while picking her self off of the floor._

" _I'm sorry?" The blond turned around to face Mari. "My Daddy just so happens to the mayor of Paris and you have no right to talk to me like that you scholarship girls." She storms up to the Bluenette._

 _By this point so many people have gathered around to watch the girls and their cat fight. This was a rarity to see some one stand up to the Queen Bee of the school much less a new student._

" _Well that just goes to prove that I got into the school based on pure talent rather then a snooty attitude and a rich father." She shot back._

" _How dare you! I am Chloe Bourgeois, the top model in this entire school and without me this school wouldn't even be here. Isn't that right Adrikins" She turns the blond boy standing behind her trying not to be noticed. "Like who would ever date you anyways? You have no sense of style and you nose is always stuck in that notebook of yours. How would you feel if it mysteriously went missing one day. Would serve you right." She shoots back before giving Marinette one last shove to the ground before walking off with her squad right behind her._

 _A small girl steps up behind her to help her up off the ground._

" _Thanks" Mari said to the brunette._

" _No problem. Your really brave for facing Chloe. She hates everyone in a lower class to her. Well everyone besides Sabrina her slave, Lila her competitor in the modeling side of the school and Adrien Agreste who she believes is her boyfriend but rumour has it he hates her and only stays by her side 24/7 is due to his father and cousin Felix, he apparently has a crush on chloe but i honestly think she knows he even exists." The girl explained handing Mari back some of her books. "The name's Courtney, by the way. I'm a Performing Arts / Flim and TV student." She introduced her self._

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Design and Fashion student. You have an accent? Your not from France?" She asked Courtney._

" _Yeah I'm American, I lived in Denver Colorado before moving to Australia at age 9 then years later getting a scholarship and coming here. So I learned French said goodbye to my mom, Dad and my two little brothers Nick and Danny. I started this year." She told me._

" _Wow thats so cool. I haven't really made any friends yet. For some reason they all look down on me because I'm a scholarship student. I just doesn't make any sense."_

" _Well now you've got me." Courtney said before we heard a door behind us open and a teacher walk out_

" _Ah Miss Dupain -Cheng, Miss O'Shea nice to you two but I recommend you both get to your respective classes soon as class has already started._

 _The two girls looked at each other and giggled before saying their goodbyes and taking off in seperate directions._

It was a memory that Marinette continued to reflect back on during classes when Chloe started to get too annoying for her tastes.

It was currently her favourite class and Chloe was the model for the lesson meaning that she gets so show off each of the design students design for the the day. Today is was a Buret. Looking around she noticed that most people had gone with a plain colour. Well everyone except for her. Mari and went with A Yellow and Black Buret to match with Chloes outfit for the day. (Well everyday) She was adding the final touches of a small yellow bee when her teacher announced that the class only had a minuet left.

As soon as the alarm went up each student came and placed it onto a rack from then Chloe would choose her top Buret and show it to the rest of the class earning that student a leverage next lesson.

You can imagine the surprise that ensued when Chloe came out wearing Marinette's Buret. Chloe commented on how professionally it was put together and how this would be her new favourite hat. Nobody dared tell her that she was wearing a Marinette design even though her name was clearly written upside down on the side with a little bubble bee flying from her name.

As Marinette walked past chloe in the hall after that class she over heard Chloe talking with her girls about the 'mystery designer' of her new hat. "Who ever designed this hat will be designing my dress for the Winter Formal. All i have to do is put an order in with Miss Bella then she will pass it onto the designer."

This stopped Mari short in her steps. "Winter Formal?" She asked the blond.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yes the Winter Formal. The dance where I will be made Snow Queen and you will be bowing at my feet. Plus do you know who designed this hat?" She asked.

This gave Mari the just the right Opportunity, "Yes I do but are you sure you want to know?" She asked.

"Well of course i do!"

"I did. That was my design and craftsmanship." Marinette said, shocking the girl.

"What! You?" She asked,

"Yep, Me!" Marinette told her and walked off down the hall. Behind her hearing a scream of frustration.

* * *

The next few days went my smoothly. A few glares from Chloe and Lila hear and there. Movie nights with Courtney and occasional compliment from Adrien Agreste.

After standing up to Chloe, Marinette started to get noticed by more people. In particular, Boys. Marinette was so oblivious that she didn't notice it until Courtney pointed it out to her.

"Girl your getting so much attention from the guys. How did you do it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Was the response Courtney received.

"So many guys want to ask you out. I'm normally the girl who the guys all love, well aside from Chloe and Lila but now I'm being asked to set people up with you. What do you think about all of this?" She pointed out.

"I think your exaggerating, Im too awkward for guys and I just want to focus on my school work for now so i don't time for any relationships."

"Oh come on Mari lighten up, have some fun!" Courtney pushed.

"Maybe after exams." The designer eventually agrees.

The two girls walk off towards the dining hall ready to get some food in them.

* * *

Little did the two girls know that a certain group of boys were right around the corner.

"Hey Adrien, You know the new girl? Your room mate?" A boy with blue hair asked.

"Yeah whats it to you, Luka?" The blond responded.

"She's kinda cute, would you set me up with her and put in a good word?" He asked Adrien who in response shoved Luka and told him he wasn't setting her up with anyone.

"Come on cuz, you must think she's cute. Definitely better then Chloe." Felix told him.

"I'm not interested guys, and i don't want to get in the middle of any of your guy's relationships especially with a girl who's my room mate. Thats just wrong."

The guys all laugh at Adrien's remarks. "I'm still going to ask her out though." Nathanaël told him. Soon enough the guys all started arguing over who was going to ask out Marinette and Adrien just stood there listening to his friend fight over a girl while he just doesn't want to make his father disappointed. This was definitely going to be an interesting year at All Star Academy.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I Normally don't add in OC characters into fan fictions for this show but though it was necessary for the story I have planned. Along with the introduction to Chloe she's pretty important. So tell me what you all think and leave a review please! Thanks love you all. Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Good People of the Fanfiction world! I am not dead! Yay! I highly dislike mid terms and y'all have been so patient with me. Thank you :) it really means a lot.**

 **I know some of you have asked for longer chapters so this one is slightly longer then normal for this story.d I am still learning and making my way up to the longer chapters. If any of you have read my other stories you will know that the chapters here compared to others are substantially larger then everything else. So I'm sorry if you want them longer I am working on it.**

 **Also I am terribly sorry if my spelling is different from what you normally ready I may be american but ive been living in Australia for the past 7 years. I tend to switch inbetween spelling for different words and I apologise if there is any inconsistency between my spelling of words (such as colour and color). (I also just suck normally at spelling and grammar.)**

 **Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

As the weeks passed the new dorms were finished and Marinette was able to move into her own dorm and away from Adrian Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois. She finally settled into the school and has made a name for herself thats not 'scholarship kid'. She's grown as a designer and as a person. Her friend Courtney moved into the dorm across the hall and for Marinette everything seemed almost perfect.

Almost.

Since the talks with Chloe, the bluenette has gotten many guys some that she know and others she's never seen before come up and ask her out. Marinette's not ready for a boyfriend and refuses to accept any flower or chocolates they throw at her.

Its gotten to the point that she avoids any possible contact with any guys. She's become sick of them coming up and trying to win a date with her. The most interesting of the proposals happened this morning.

* * *

 _Marinette walked down the halls with Courtney on her way to study hall when a boy with red hair dropped his books on the ground right in front of her._

" _Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy and really should watch where I'm going." He said picking up the papers that he dropped._

 _Mari being the kind, polite girl she is handed her text book to Courtney and bent down to help grab the last of the paper._

 _What she saw was not what she was expecting. On the paper was drawings, not just any drawings. Drawings of her. In all different scenarios, some weirder then others. This kid had draws of her sitting at a desk designing, sowing, dancing and even siting at the beach. One that really caught her eye was unfinished. She was standing on top of a building looking out into the distance. It was beautiful but uncalled for. How did he come up with these ideas and why were the drawings all about her?_

" _These drawings are really good." Marinette told the boy._

" _Really? You think so?" He asked as the girl started nodding her head. 'I'm sorry they're all drawings of you but your really pretty and have the best expressions. When you stand up against chloe i think of you as some sort of super hero but i can't figure out what kind of superhero yet._

 _Whats your favourite animal?" He asked._

" _I'm really faltered but do i know you?" Mari asked as politely as possible._

" _I'm sorry, I'm Nathanaël Kurtzberg. I'm a visual arts student and one of Adrien's friend. Your really amazing and…" Nathanaël started rambling._

 _Marinette smiled at the red head. "Nathanaël, please tell me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you have feelings for me, however i am not ready to get Into a relationship and its unfair to you if it's only one sided. You seem like a great kid and one luckily girl would love to be yours and she's out there now however that girl is not me."_

 _Nathanaël eyes widen as she talks and mari's afraid she over stepped until. "Your right, I'm sorry we don't even know each other and your still new to the school for all i know you could have a boyfriend that still goes to your old school. I'm sorry. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you." He tells her._

' _Thank you for understanding Nathanaël, and for your information my favourite animal is the ladybug." The bluenette smiled at him before continuing her walk to study hall ignoring Courtney's attempts to get her to talk._

* * *

"Hey Mari, so you know how Nathanaël asked you out this morning?" Courtney asked.

"Yes"

"Did you really mean what you said about not being ready for any relationships?"

Marinette looked surprised, "Of course why would I lie about that?" She asked

"No reason just wondering, you do know that the winter formal is right around the corner aren't you going to get a date for the event?" Courtney looked at Mari with interest eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I don't know if I'll even go." Marinette replayed honestly, hanging her head.

Any passer by's could tell when Courtney was formulating a plan and when she was you stay as far away as possible.

"Right, this is whats happening. We're going to the formal. Dates or not, we are going."

"But…"

"No! No buts. Were going, no question. Your going to design our costumes and were going to have the most amount of fun ever."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Whats the theme?"

"Masquerade" Courtney mumbles.

Marinette rolls her eyes and pulls out a sketch book and pencil before looking at Courtney and drawing 2 templates. On one of them she creates a long dress then she adds beautiful long feathers to the skirt. It's a peacock design, the perfect bird for a girl who loves the spotlight as much as Courtney.

For herself Marinette draws another full length dress. This time however rather then drawing feathers she draws spots onto it. A ladybug. The young designer choosing such a small bug and turned it into such a gorgeous design for her own dress.

Courtney watches over Marinette's shoulder as the design comes together. Little did the girls know a certain model and friends were watching them as well.

"Come on Adrien, you and I are the only ones without dates to this dance why don't we ask those two. There cute enough to go with guys like us." Felix Agreste commented.

"What is it with you? You judge girls by their look, what about their personality? This always happens, all the girls you point out are all hot but have the worst personality. Chloe is one of those people who have no personality what so ever but she has the looks and I'm sick of her. She acts like I'm her property and i hate it but she doesn't listen." Adrien says a little to loudly catching the attention of the girls.

Marinette shares a look with Courtney before getting up and goes to head out the room but in order to do so she had to walk past the group of guys.

While she passes by Felix grabs her by the waist and pulls her close. "Come on Adrien, look into those eyes and tell me she's not cute."

"What?" He asks.

Marinette struggles against her handler, but all he does is hold on to her harder and pushes her to the ground.

"Come on Adrien. I see it in your face every time you look at her. Just admit it." Felix grabs a hold of her face twisting it to look at Adrien.

Marinette struggles against him. "Let go of me!" She cries bringing Adrien back to reality.

"Felix! Let go of her." Adrien shouted at his cousin rushing forwards towards the girl only have Courtney grab a hold Felix screaming.

"You don't touch her Agreste and I am ashamed of you for treating her like this. She is a child and Felix you are a boneheaded moronic jock who needs to stop thinking about girls for a change and leave them alone. I don't know what you were trying to tell Adrien but physically harassing Marinette is not the way to do it." Courtney shoves Felix off of the girl and pulls her up off the ground.

Poor Adrien is still so confused about what happened just then, he had to ask Nathaniel. Who in response shook his head.

Down the hall the girls were walking, Courtney was trying to comfort the shaken up girl. "Its okay Mari they can't hurt you anymore and if they try I will personally kick their asses. That was entirely disrespectful and uncalled for on your behalf. I cant believe that Felix would stoop to such a level."

Marinette stayed silent hoping to erase the memory but with no luck she burst into tears after entering her dorm. They young designer did the only thing she knew what to do in order to get what happened off her mind.

She called Alya.

" _Hey girl! Whats up? Hows school going?"_ Alya answered excited to hear from her best friend.

"Oh Alya, today was the worst. Felix Agreste harassed me and tried to get Adrien to admit something but he frozen and I couldn't escape. It was terrible and I miss you and Nino. I just want to come home." she cried.

" _Im on my way, girl. Don't worry I will show them who their messing with._ " Alya said furiously.

"Just come get me, I don't want to see them." Marinette told her.

" _Don't you have a dance to attend this weekend?"_ Alya asked.

"Oh yeah." The sadness in Marinette's voice very clear to her bestie.

" _Never mind your taking the next two days off and coming to spend it with Nino and I. We'll have you back before Sunday night for the dance and if it makes you better, Nino and I will some how sneak in."_

"Are you sure, I haven't even made mine and Courtney's dresses and if you and Nino come I'll need to make your outfits too."

" _Just pack everything you need for tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday ready to come back for the dance Sunday night. Nino and I will be there in a few hours."_ The girl on the other end of the phone said.

"Thanks Alya."

" _No problem this is what friends are for. Now go let one of you teachers know and we'll see you in a little bit."_

* * *

 **Please dont be mad at me!**

 **I know I made Felix mean but it is nessessary for future chapters and future character development for Adrien.**

 **Anyways Love you all and will write soon, I'm on holidays! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone i'm back with chapter 5. Ive rewritten the ending so I apologise that is is a few days late but no worries chapter 6 is nearly finished so yay! Anyways, Happy Reading! Read and review please :)**

* * *

"Welcome home Bestie!" Alya open the door to the small bakery that Marinette grew up in.

Marinette looks like she's about start crying as soon as she see's her parents. Their loving arms wide open towards their home-sick daughter. The young girl taking in the scent of the homey and loving bakery within her father's and mother's arms. The moment lasts up until Nino joins in on the family hug while Alya laughs and snaps a selfie with the group behind her.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing once again just like the old times when they were younger and more free to be just themselves.

Once all the tears and giggles have gone, the five of them sat down for a nice dinner made by Tom and Sabine in celebration that their daughter was home and they were all a family once again.

"Thanks Maman for dinner. It was nice to have a home cooked meal for once." Marinette told her mother after putting her dinner dishes into the dishwasher.

Her mom took over her job at dishes and gave her a kiss before saying goodnight and sending the girl to bed.

Marinette walked back into her old bedroom after so many months of being gone to be back in the room that she loves so much. Her parents left everything the same, all of her designs, her photos and her desk full of scrape pieces of fabrics from past designs.

Mari silently thanked the universe for allowing her to come home to her family before settling into bed for the night.

* * *

The next few days went as a blur. Alya and Nino were helping her get ready for the dance nearly 24/7. It was fun to create so many outfits with her friends but it was entirely exhausting. 3 dresses and an outfit for Nino all in the span of 3 days. How was she going to pull this off. Luckily for some of her outfits she all ready had the fabrics she wanted in the cupboard and Nino was nice enough to go out to the fabric store and buy everything else she needed. Marinette set Alya up with her spare sowing machine, while she pinned together the fabric that needed sowing.

The 2 girls worked side by side for hours before Nino returned with the extra pleasure of pizza. Marinette finished cutting and pinning the designs together while Nino and Alya sowed for her.

"Thanks for helping guys I couldn't have done it with out you." Marinette told they while individually sowing on the feathers for Courtney's dress.

"No problem girl, You deserve a break and I'm enjoying spending time with you and Nino, like the old times. Its nice to have a break from the norm." Alya got up and put and arm around Marinette. "Plus we got something for you." She held out her hand towards Nino who pulled a small package out of his pocked.

Marinette slowly opened the gift. Before her eyes was a set of earrings. Ladybug earrings. "They're beautiful." She breathed. She got up and grabbed a mirror and put them in. "Thank you guys. It means a lot." She smiled and hugged the pair. They stayed like that for a little while before getting back to work.

Sowing machines going crazy, Feathers and rind stones being sown onto dresses and a the continues nature off coffee and macaroons coming out of the designers room above the bakery. These were the things that happened over the days coming to the ball.

It was late Saturday night when everything was finished and the three teens took a step back to admire their work. 3 beautiful dresses and a suit all with matching masks were displayed in Marinette's room. The said designer proud of their work and ready to get a good nights work before heading back to the school in the morning.

* * *

" _Hey Mari, so here's the thing. I've been asked to sing tonight at the dance. Because their original singer couldn't make it. I've said yes because its a big opportunity but nothing is going to change about tonight we're still going to get ready and go to the dance. We're just going be heading their half-an-hour early. Is that okay?"_ Courtney's voice comes out of the car speaker as Marinette, Alya and Nino head towards the school.

"That's fine Courtney, I'm glad your singing tonight its about time you show off your skills. I have your dress with me now and were about and hour away from the school so we'll have plenty of time to get ready." Marinette answers.

" _The only thing is I'll be singing all night, my voice is going to be shot."_ Courtney complains.

"Alya and Nino are coming and Nino's a DJ why do you have him DJ for part of the night and give your voice a break." Marinette suggest.

" _That sounds great. Thanks girl. Ohhh... guess who dropped by your dorm yesterday morning?"_ Courtney says exitedly.

"Who?"

Cue the squeals " _Adrien Agreste! He came by to asked if you were okay. He had a bouquet of flowers and and box of Chocolates. Poor guy knocked on my door after you didn't answer and his face like fell when I tell him you went home and wont be back until right before the dance."_

Marinette looks at Alya who gives a sly smile from the back seat. "Really?"

" _I think he was going to ask you out to the dance."_ More squealing ensued both from Courtney and now from Alya.

"I highly doubt that. We were room mates remember. He was just being kind." Mari suggested.

" _Thats incorrect and you know it. Whether you accept the fact or not is a different question but deep, deep down you know that its true. Adrien Agreste has a crush on you."_

"Haha very funny Courtney. See you soon." Marinette hung up and laid her head back. Before getting an earful from a certain someone in the back seat.

"I can't believe you! You have Paris top teen male model come to your dorm with flowers and chocolate the day before a before a major school dance and your response is Haha? What is wrong with you. I would dump Nino in a heart beat if he came asking be to a dance like that."

"Hey!" Nino commented.

Aya dismissed him before continuing to rant to Marinette. "Come on Marinette, he's the son of your idol and your disregarding it like its nothing."

"Because it is nothing! Your over exaggerating this Alya. His cousin and the rest of his friends are jerks and he's dating Chloe. The queen bee of the school who hates my guts. To think she would let her Adrikins go, is impossible and unheard of. I highly doubt he has a crush on me and if he does then it wouldn't work out anyways. He's the son of the Gabriel Agreste and I'm just a scholarship nobody. The school wouldn't even allow someone of his high social status to date some one of my low class. Its a high end privet school. The best of the best. You wouldn't understand." Marinette looks out the window.

"I'm sorry Mari. Your right, I don't understand but I do know you and I know that after last time your afraid to get back out their. You don't need to be afraid anymore. You're so caught up in social status especially being at this school, you need to let it go. Your all people, human. Skin and bones. Nothing will ever change that. So take this advice. Be yourself and don't be afraid to let people see you. Your beautiful and the world needs to see it." Alya says quietly trying to get through to her best friend. Marinette doesn't say a word but silent tears run down her face.

"You told Courtney that the world needs to hear her voice and that my be true but it goes for you as well. The world needs to see your designs and if they weren't up to the schools standards then you wouldn't be their. The Gabriel Agreste accepted your application, he never does that and if your afraid of accepting the fact the his son has a crush on you remember. You're already up to Gabriels standards and that praise is worth more then anything. Remember that next time you talk to Adrien." Alya says before becoming silent for the rest of the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is a tad shorter then what I wanted it to be but thats okay, I have a lot planed for the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one and don't be shy to tell be what you think in a review. Thanks, love you all :)**

* * *

"Okay everyone we have 3 hours until the dance starts. I want you all to do everything minus the dresses first." Alya announces after the introductions with Courtney have gone by. " I will be on makeup and Mari will be on hair. Nino you will be organising yourself but if i don't like it, I will be changing it.

Marinette and Alya tag team to get Courtney done first so she can go get warmed up and ready for her singing early. By the time the girls were done she was stunning in the dress and everything. A quick good bye and thank you occurred as she raced out the door. What was unexpected was a quick 'Hey Adrien' as Courtney left the dorm as well that quickly followed by a knock on the door.

"Nino can you answer that, I'm fixing Alya's hair." She asks. When Nino opens the door Adrien was there all dressed up nicely holding a bouquet of flowers. If she hadn't known better Alya would have made some embarrassing remark about this look.

"Hey dude can I help you?" Nino asks Adrien as said model looks into the dorm searching for something.

"Yeah I was looking for Marinette. Is she around?" He asks nervously.

Nino looks back at the girls for an answer and see's then silently arguing over the situations at hand. "Yeah man, come on in she's just fixing Alya's hair."

"Oh, thanks." Adrien steps into the dorm to see Marinette in sweatpants and a cat t-shirt trying to hide her bright red face in Alya's hair.

"Hey Mari, someone is here to see you." Nino says slyly earning a kiss blown his way by Alya.

Adrien fiddles with his shirt while Marinette looks up from the hair after regaining her composure.

"Hello Adrien." She says.

"Marinette, um... hey... um, these are for you. I'm sorry about what happened the other day. Felix has these delusions in his head about me likening you." His eyes grow wide at what he just said quickly trying to correct himself. "Not that i don't like you, your amazing and kind and perfect, your pretty but also have a sweet personality unlike Chloe and I was a jerk and couldn't see it until you got hurt, and oh look at that I'm rambling." Adrien stops talking, his face now a bright red. Marinette's face equally as red. Alya nudges her in the side reminding her about their talk earlier.

"Thank you Adrien that's really sweet and I appreciate the flowers. I hope Felix has learned his lesson on how to treat women." Marinette says smiling at the model snapping him back to the present time.

"Of course we had a very long talk about it and my father spoke to him about his behaviour after one of the teachers told my father. He too was upset about how you were treated. He really likes you." Adrien tells her. "Anyways I should go and I hope you enjoy the dance tonight if your attending."

"Arn't you going?" Marinette asks him, which takes him back a bit.

"I wasn't planing on going, thats not really my setting." He tells her while walking towards the door with Nino close behind him.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound weird but are you Marinette's boyfriend?" Adrien asks Nino once he reaches the door.

The DJ in return laughs. "Nah man, I'm dating Mari's best friend Alya. We're hear because I'm the DJ for the ball and she's my plus one. Also she's writing an article on it for her blog. The Ladyblog as she calls it. It's all about woman empowerment." Nino tells him.

"Oh, ok. Sorry for assuming. I've never heard anyone call her Mari other then Courtney." he says rubbing the back of is neck nervously.

"Don't worry about it dude. I get the confusion, but let me tell you something about her. If you want to ask her out just go for it, she's shy and nervous about this school and has been since she got the acceptance letter. You need to make her look at you as a normal person not some model and definitely not the son of her favourite designer. Lighten up around her. Let her see your fun side. Don't be uptight and nervous. Be calm, collected and happy. It'll take some time for her to open up to you as her last relationship was very toxic. Be patient and be a better man and treat her right, thats all I ask."

"How..." Adrien asks the DJ.

"I saw the way you looked at her and started rambling while talking. Your not as discreet as you think you are." Nino laughs while Adrien turns bright red and walks down the hall mumbling to him self.

* * *

"You ready for this dance Mari?" Alya asks adjusting her dress and mask.

"I guess so... I don't know alya, what if some happens and i get hurt. I don't want to be in trouble. Plus Felix is bound to be there, thats got trouble written all over it." She decides.

"You'll be fine plus you've got Nino, Courtney and I there looking out for you. When were on stage we can see everything. So if something happens we'll be right down betting people up. It will be glorious." Alya pulls out Marinette's signature pig-tails. "Plus your in a mask and your hair will be down he wont be able to tell that its you. Now tell me what does Felix look like so i can spot him.

Marinette laughs at Alya's antics. "he's tall, blond and has blue eyes." She describes.

"Great so we can tell Adrien and Felix apart. Adrien has green eyes and Felix has blue. Perfect."

"Alya, he's not going tonight. Your not going to see him and honestly i don't really want to go either. Can't we stay and watch a movie?" Marinette asks.

"Absolutely not! You are coming and you will dance an have fun with us." Alya demands.

"But..."

"No! No Buts your going and having fun. Maybe you'll even meet a nice guy at the end of the night. But end of discussion." Alya says dragging Marinette to her feet.

"Fine..." She sighs reluctantly while being dragged out of the safety of her dorm.

* * *

"Nathalie, how quickly can you get me a costume for tonight?" Adrien Agreste asks his father's personal assistant.

" _I can have your bodyguard drop it off within the hour."_ Nathalie responds in her usual bold and professional manner.

"That sounds great. Thanks Nat!" The blond response.

" _May I ask why the sudden change of mind regarding the dance Adrien. You made it quite clear to your father and I that you did not wish to attend."_ Nathalie asks, curiosity seeping into her voice over the phone.

"I have decided that it may be a nice night and it is a school event and will be good for my school spirit if i were to attend rather then sit in my dorm watching Star Wars." Adrien concluded.

" _It's because of the girl isn't it?"_

"What girl?" Adrien asks innocently.

" _Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl your father accepted into the design class for the scholarship. You have spoken highly of her on many occasions the latest was when you informed me of your cousins foolish behaviour towards her."_

"Oh, That girl... yeah she may have something to do with it." Adrien admits. "What does father think of her?"

" _Your father thinks that she is a highly talented and valuable young woman. He would like to offer her an internship with the company right after graduation as to not let her go to other company's. I advise if you were to have a relationship with Miss Dupain-Cheng that you treat her well as to keep her within the company. Your father would approve of the relationship if that is the real question you are asking."_ Nathalie tells him.

This causes Adrien to become really happy as a plan starts formulating in his head. A plan that involves asking a certain young designer out.

* * *

 **Ohhh, we got some Adrien in this chapter. What is this plan of his? Guess we'll find out next chapter! Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Alive! Sorry everyone for being so absent recently, and thank you for sticking by me and this story. It means the world to me and i hope that this chapter is well worth the wait.**

* * *

"Welcome All Star Academy, to this year's Winter Dance!" Nino the DJ says into his mic before putting on the fist song of the night. Alya standing next to him gives a thumbs up to Marinette. The ladybug is standing amongst the rest of the school looking as awkward as humanly possible. Luckily for her Courtney isn't singing just yet and is able to stick with her for the time being.

"Come on Mari! Lets dance!" She shouts enthusiastically.

"I don't dance, you know that." Marinette tells her less enthusiastic then her friend.

"I don't have long before I have to sing, so you can now."

"But... Never mind." Marinette goes to argue but decides its not worth it. She wasn't going to win this one anyway.

Several songs go by with teens yelling and screaming at each other before Courtney has to go up on stage to sing the slower songs for the actual dances. Marinette takes this opportunity to escape the dance floor and sit on the sidelines.

She was quite content to sit there listening to Courtney sing 'All of me' by John legend.

'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran was being sung when that peace was interrupted by a young cat dropping by to see her.

' _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet'_

"A young ladybug such as yourself should not be sitting down during such lovely songs." He says to her.

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

"I'm not much of a dancer." She admits.

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

"I'll teach you." The black cat says grabbing her hand.

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

"Its easy, I'll lead and you follow."

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

Marinette looks at him in surprise before questioning him.

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

"Why me?"

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

"Because M'lady, your worth it." he says simply

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

He starts singing along, harmonising with Courtney's vocals.

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

"Grab my hand and put your other hand on my shoulder." He instructs moving her hands to those places.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

He slowly leads her in the dance

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

"Whats your name?" Marinette asks

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

"Chat Noir" causing her to giggle softly

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

"Your real name, kitty."

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

"Chat Noir, is my name. " He says smiling at her softly

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

"What's yours?" Chat Noir asks sneakily

 _But baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

"Ladybug" she smiles

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

"Very Well M'ladybug, care to dance?"

 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

She giggled again lighting up his face again, "Isn't that what we're doing?"

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

"So we are." He smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder.

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

The next song starts and Alya and Nino join the crowd in the dance, slipping into the crowd near Marinette and her Cat.

The beginning of the new song (Tightrope from The Greatest Showman) starts and Chat Noir changes their positioning and the style of dance. Its quicker and more adventurous.

 _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_

Chat Noir leads Marinette spinning around the room.

 _Tied with a ribbon_

 _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_

People start taking notices of the couple and clears the dance floor much more interested in watching them.

 _To follow what's written_

 _But I'd follow you to the great unknown_

 _Off to a world we call our own_

The pace starts to quicken and Marinette relaxes and lets Chat Noir sweep her off her feet.

 _Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go_

 _We're walking the tightrope_

 _High in the sky_

He lifts her up into the air holding her by the waist.

 _We can see the whole world down below_

He brings her back down and leads her again around the room her head leaning back while they glide across the floor.

 _We're walking the tightrope_

 _Never sure, never know how far we could fall_

He brings her into a dip before continuing the dance.

 _But it's all an adventure_

 _That comes with a breathtaking view_

 _Walking the tightrope_

 _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Neither teen notice the entire room watching them.

 _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Both too enriched in the dance to care.

 _With you_

He smiles at her. Love written all over his face.

 _Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between_

 _Desert and ocean_

 _You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream_

Blue eyes locked on green.

 _Always in motion_

 _So I risk it all just to be with you_

 _And I risk it all for this life we choose_

All their worries washed away with the words of the song.

 _Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go_

 _We're walking the tightrope_

 _High in the sky_

He lifts her up again letting her feel the air in her face before bringing her back down.

 _We can see the whole world down below_

Chat Noir now taking emphasis on the beats within the music while they dance.

 _We're walking the tightrope_

 _Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?_

He spins her around before bringing her back to him with the music leading his actions.

 _Well, it's all an adventure_

The two of them dance together softy and more intimate.

 _That comes with a breathtaking view_

 _Walking the tightrope_

 _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Picking up more speed and spinning Ladybug around the dance floor.

 _With you_

 _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Both to come back together for the soft end of the song.

 _With you, ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _With you_

The audience around them erupts with applause and several whistles.

Blue eyes stare into green as they get closer to her face. Her eyes close as soft lips meet hers. It was a sweet kiss that she was left wanting more when he broke it.

The moment was perfect and Marinette watched as Chat Noir bows down and kisses her hand before slipping into the crowd.

"OH MY GOSH! GIRL WHAT THE HELL? YOU TOLD ME YOU DON'T DANCE!" Courtney and Alya come barreling towards her while Nino resumes being DJ.

"I don't!" Marinette exclaims.

Alya gave her a doubtful look before answering "Then what the hell was that?"

"It was nothing Alya, I don't even know who he is, so it doesn't matter anyways." Marinette said shrugging her shoulders.

"I ain't a reporter for nothing girl, we will find your Chat Noir." Alya told her.

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but i tend to listen (or sing) the songs as i read this chapter.**

 **Also, I've been watching SYTYCD rescently and have been inspired while writing the dances in this chapter. Well that and my prior dance experience ;)**

 **Thanks All,**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! So this is the final chapter of All Stars. I did rewrite the ending several times, (Like I do with all endings though) but i hope you like it just as much as me. It was very much HSM 3 inspired, so yeah. Hope you all enjoy. Love you all and thank you so much for being sticking with me it means so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLB or 'Tightrope' from the Greatest Showman**

* * *

It's been three days.

Its been three days since she had danced with him.

Its been three days since the entire school's been searching for the identities of the mysterious Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They've become the hot gossip throughout the school and 'All Stars' number one couple.

Alya had to go back home leaving Marinette to dream about her Prince Charming alone.

Courtney knew who Chat Noir was but she refused to tell, wanting to see how everything unfolds and comes together. It was kinda romantic, and seemed like a Cinderella ending but it was different, _wasn't it?_

People got crazy and since the dance was the ending to the exam season, students had nothing better to do during the final week of the semester. Marinette was most certainly trying to keep her identity secret, not wanting to know the repercussions of Chloe (or the rest of the school) finding out she's the ladybug.

Did she even want to know who Chat Noir was? Knowing his identity could lead to a potential relationship but she couldn't help but second guess herself. What if he was disappointed that it was her? What if she wasn't the person he hope to find? What if she wasn't good enough?

It was all 'What if 's. Nothing was certain and thats what made it frightening she didn't know what would happen.

Alya thought Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, as she put it, ' _he's blonde, green eyes, tall, good looking and in love with you.'_

Marinette quickly shot that possibility down. "No! Absolutely not! He said he wasn't going to attend, therefore if he didn't go it couldn't be him."

Courtney was also no help in the situation. Constantly making comments about Adrien's presence or his small glances here and their.

It got to the point that In order to avoid Courtney and people in general, Marinette found herself on the roof, in the gardens.

It felt nice, being alone away from prying eyes and queen bee wannabes. It was quiet. A place to reminisce on the dance without Courtney or Alya breathing down her neck trying to uncover the identity of Chat Noir.

With the peaceful sound of the wind weaving through the plants and around her. Marinette caught her self humming, remembering the feeling of him holding her in his arms as they glided across the dance floor.

The wind blew once more causing her to loose her balance and not so gracefully fall into the gardens. She looked around to make sure that nobody saw the embarrassing story and discovered a small ladybug laying on a bundle of daisies.

She mind flitted back to Valentine's Day a few years back, specifically Alya's comment about ladybugs,

* * *

" _This is a good omen! Ladybug's are good luck, especially in the_ _love_ _department!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, you of all people should know about ladybugs."_

" _Ah, really? Why - Why do you say that?"_

" _Since Ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on a path of devotion. It was on my blog this week, you read it didn't you?"_

" _Oh yeah, yeah of course."_

* * *

"Hello little ladybug, do you really bring good luck?" She whispered while the little insect fluttered from daisy to daisy.

Seeing the insect in its natural environment caused some inspiration for the young designer, as she whipped out her sketch book from a small bag she takes everywhere. She sat there enjoying the sun and the wind and the sound of the buzz of little wings fluttering from flower to flower.

It was perfect.

Too perfect.

The universe seemed to agree as her peace to soon interrupted by a boy bursting onto the roof, heaving from exhaustion.

"Are you all right?" Marinette asked him, not recognising him until he looked up at her sweet concerned voice. "Adrien?"

"Marinette?" he asked shocked, turning bright red in the face. "Wh-what are you do-doing here?" He asked

"I'm getting some peace and quite for a change? What are you doing?" She asked, still concerned for him.

"I... uh... yeah me too, need to find an place quiet.. ah, quiet place." He rubbed the back of his neck while turning a darker shade of crimson.

"I understand that." Marinette sighed while taking a seat next to him. "What are you trying to escape."

"My cousin and his friends." He simply replied.

"Me too, Courtney and Alya haven't gotten off my case since the dance. If only i knew who he was then may I wouldn't be up here." She sighed. "You didn't go to the dance, right?"

"I actually did wind up going and I dance with the most magnificent girl but because of the masks I don't know who she is. I don't know if I want to know who she is because if I know who she is then I have to tell her who I am and that would just lead to the most complicated relationship ever because of Chloe and Felix constently having something to say about my life." He says. "So then I wasn't sure for a while. I thought you were too mad with me to go. I had stopped by your dorm but some guy named Nino answered and then I though he was your boyfriend and that was just embarrassing because I was wrong."

A slight giggle escaped Marinette's lips while Adrien ranted on about it. "Thank you for the flowers though, and I wasn't mad at you. I was confused and upset about what happened last time with Felix and i was homesick and just sick of school in general. I'm sorry if you felt that i was mad at you the whole time. To tell you the truth you're one of the most kindest boys here and i glad to know you and have you as a friend."

"Uhhh!" Adrien screams with frustration. "Why am i so confused! I don't know how to feel, I love someone and I don't even know their name. To be fair that was my fault when she asked for my name I told her Chat Noir." A gasp escaped Marinette but Adrien payed no attention to her reaction to this news. "Now I have her stuck in my head but I also have you in my head. I didn't realise I loved you ( _cue another gasp)_ until after Nino told me he wasn't your boyfriend and how relieved i had been. But then there is Ladybug and she came from no where." Adrien gave another frustrated scream while Marinette sat staring at him in complete shock.

"You... You're... you... of course it was you!" She exclaimed finally catching his attention. "Its always been you!"

"What are you talking about?" He asks while she starts laughing.

"I can't believe it you been right in front of my this entire time!"

"Mari?"

"Adrien you were my Chat Noir!" She exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"Your Chat Noir?"

"I was Ladybug!" She tells him.

"What?"

"Come here!" She pulls him to an open area

" _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned"._ She starts to sing while she leads in a dance across the roof.

" _Tied with a ribbon_

 _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land"_

Adrien recognises the song and starts to see Marinette in a whole new light.

" _To follow what's written_

 _But I'd follow you to the great unknown_

 _Off to a world we call our own"_

She does a spin away from him before spinning back towards him changing pace as she moves to the chorus of the song.

" _Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go"_

Adrien suddenly gains confidence and follows her voice while dancing the steps they've done before only a few nights earlier. This time knowing who's under the mask.

" _We're walking the tightrope_

 _High in the sky"_

He lifts her up into the air holding her by the waist.

 _We can see the whole world down below_

He brings her back down and this time he takes the lead as they glide across through the gardens together.

" _We're walking the tightrope_

 _Never sure, never know how far we could fall"_

He brings her into a dip and continues the dance.

" _But it's all an adventure_

 _That comes with a breathtaking view_

 _Walking the tightrope_

 _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _With you"_

They come to a stop and Adrien smiles while leaning into Marinette's hand thats resting on his cheek before crashing his lips on hers. Passion intensifying as she deepens the kiss.

They remain like that until they require air. Marinette has tears streaming down her face and Adrien forehead resting on her's a smile shaping both their lips.

"Its you, Its always been you, M'lady"

* * *

 **And thats a wrap, hope you loved it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think or if this needs an epilogue.  
Thank you so much for reading and love you all!**


End file.
